Him
by zeevashee
Summary: "Aku tidak suka wanita." Jawab Akashi enteng. / RnR?


"Akashi- _kun_ , bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Akashi berhenti men- _dribble_ bolanya, membiarkan bola itu terus memantul dan berhenti bergerak dengan sendirinya. Ia melihat ke pinggir lapang, dimana sumber suara berasal. Suara itu berasal dari seorang wanita yang sudah biasa menemaninya saat bermain basket sendirian. Akashi memang lebih suka berlatih sendiri, namun tidak suka dengan suasana hening tanpa kehidupan. Jadi, adanya perempuan itu sedikit menguntungkan untuknya.

"Apa?" Ucap Akashi seadanya.

Wanita itu terlihat sedikit ragu sebelum kembali membuka mulut dan bertanya, "Apa kau pernah berpacaran?"

Akashi menaikan sebelah alisnya, merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan yang wanita itu berikan. Meskipun sebenarnya Akashi sudah biasa, wanita yang terlihat pemalu itu, senang sekali bertanya tentang suatu hal. Entah dia benar-benar penasaran atau ia merasa bosan karena diabaikan.

"Tidak." Jawab Akashi lalu memungut bola dan kembali memainkannya.

Akashi tau sekali jika wanita itu masih dikerubuni oleh awan keingintahuan yang besar diatas kepalanya, terlihat dari tingkahnya yang mulai bermain-main dengan jari-jarinya yang mungil dan rapuh. Akashi sendiri yakin jika jari-jari itu bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangun dari duduk bersila dilantai. Dan ya, itu memang benar, karena setiap selesai latihan, Akashi harus selalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu wanita itu berdiri.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Wanita itu berjengit kaget begitu menyadari bahwa Akashi sudah duduk disampingnya. Lagi-lagi Akashi bingung dengan sikapnya yang sering melamun dan meninggalkan dunia nyata. Karena bagaimana mungkin wanita itu tidak sadar Akashi berjalan ke arahnya? Jelas-jelas Akashi memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tajam dan menyengat, tidak seperti temannya yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"T-tidak, aku tidak mau mengganggu latihanmu." Jawab wanita itu gugup.

"Kau sudah terlanjur menggangguku. Jadi cepatlah bicara sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Ucapnya dengan nada yang tak terbantahkan.

"B-baiklah. A-aku hanya penasaran, kenapa kau tidak pernah berpacaran?" Wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Padahal aku rasa banyak wanita yang menyukaimu."

"Aku tidak suka wanita." Jawab Akashi enteng. Ia tidak sadar bahwa wanita di sampingnya sudah melotot tidak percaya dengan pernyataan enteng dari Akashi yang membuat wanita itu sulit untuk menarik napas.

"K-k-kau ti-tidak suka wanita?! J-jadi benar apa yang Aomine- _kun_ katakan?!" Wanita itu berkata dengan panik sembari menggigiti kuku-kukunya.

Lagi-lagi Akashi menaikan sebelah alisnya, merasa bingung. "Apa yang ia katakan?"

Wanita itu membuka mulutnya, namun menutupnya lagi. Ia kembali membuka mulutnya, tetapi lagi-lagi menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia lupa bahwa Aomine menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengatakan rahasia besar itu kepada Akashi sendiri, karena jika Akashi tau, Aomine akan terbunuh.

Tapi tunggu, Akashi sudah mengakui rahasia itu padanya, jadi itu tidak akan menjadi masalah, iya kan?

"Dia bilang bahwa Akashi- _kun_ menyukai laki-laki." Wanita itu berkata cepat, namun Akashi dapat menangkap kalimat itu dengan mudah.

"APA?" Teriak Akashi tidak terima. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku normal!"

Akashi mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk segera mengasah gunting-gunting kesayangannya. Didalam otaknya sudah tersusun rencana-rencana indah yang akan ia lakukan kepada Aomine yang sudah dengan lancang mempermalukannya secara diam-diam.

"Lalu apa maksud jawabanmu tadi?"

Akashi menghela napas, berusaha meredam emosinya yang siap untuk meledak. "Aku tidak suka wanita. Itu bukan berarti aku menyukai laki-laki. Aku tidak suka diatur ataupun diperintah. Kebanyakan wanita senang mengatur pasangannya, merengek ini itu, meminta perhatian, bahkan melarangmu melakukan sesuatu. Berpacaran itu sama dengan kau membuat ikatan khusus dengan seseorang. Dan aku tidak ingin terikat dengan wanita menyebalkan yang bisa seenaknya mengatur hidupku. Tetapi jika berpacaran dapat didefinisikan bahwa wanita itu mau menjadi budakku, aku rasa aku dapat menerimanya."

Akashi menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kembali, ternyata berbicara memang hanya akan membuang energinya secara cuma-cuma.

"Ah, begitukah? Jadi wanita seperti apa yang kau sukai, Akashi- _kun_?" Wanita itu menunduk, membiarkan rambut panjangnya menjuntai menutupi senyuman kecil yang tercetak manis di bibirnya.

"Tipeku?" Akashi mendongak, menatap langit-langit. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, atau mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut tidak peduli.

Ia punya kehidupan, ia punya kemenangan, ia juga punya kekuasaan.

Cinta hanyalah hal kecil yang tidak pernah membuatnya tertarik.

"Aku... tidak tau." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Begitu? Ya... justru aneh jika kau menjawabnya." Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Aku juga tidak tau seperti apa laki-laki yang aku sukai. Maksudku, memang aku mempunyai tipe lelaki idamanku tersendiri. Tapi ternyata itu tidak berfungsi. Karena ketika aku mulai jatuh cinta, aku semakin jatuh dan jatuh. Hingga lupa bagaimana bangkit dan kembali berjalan menggunakan kedua kaki ku kembali."

Akashi mendengus. "Itu terdengar tidak menyenangkan."

"Ah, kau tidak tau. Rasanya seperti terjatuh diatas rerumputan, dengan angin yang menyapamu lembut dan membawa aroma-aroma bunga disekelilingmu. Membuatmu merasa nyaman hingga lupa bahwa kau harus terus berjalan."

"Dasar melankonis. Jadi itu alasan kenapa kau senang melamun? Berkhayal hingga lupa dunia? Hentikan, aku mulai merasa gerah. Lebih baik kita pulang." Akashi beranjak dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan kepada wanita yang masih merasa tidak terima karena Akashi menyebutnya melankonis.

"Cepat sambut uluran tanganku atau kau akan terduduk disitu selamanya." Wanita itu tertawa, menyambut uluran tangan Akashi dan membiarkan lelaki itu menariknya untuk berdiri.

Yah, senyaman apapun ia terduduk ditengah padang bunga, uluran tangan orang yang ia cintai akan membuatnya bangkit dan berjalan kembali.

 **Halo? Ada orang? Kalo ada, sekali lagi, halo...**

 **Ini fanfiction pertama Zee, makasih udah buang-buang waktu untuk baca, semoga ngga begitu mengecewakan.**

 **Ini udah ending. Iya, udah ending. Ada yang bingung sama cerita ini? Sama, Zee juga bingung. Ada yang bingung sama siapa wanita yang ada di fanfic ini? Jangan tanya Zee karna Zee juga ngga tau. Dari awal dia emang udah jadi si tanpa nama.**

 **Kenapa? Mungkin karna Zee ngga rela Akashi sama cewe lain? Wajar aja, Zee emang ngga profesional karna melibatkan perasaan pribadi (?)**

 **Zee berusaha ngga OOC, tapi kalopun OOC gapapalah :"**

 _ **/Zee/**_


End file.
